


A String of Invitations

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 +1, Bingo, Durincest, Implied future threesome, Mild Smut, Multi, Season of Kink 2019, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ori stumbling upon Fíli and Kíli in Ered Luin leads to a strings of invitations to watch... and a request.





	A String of Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Season of Kink 2019 Bingo card](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/443526.html) for the square Voyeurism.
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/profile), all remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

1.

Ori knew that he should have walked away when he heard the gasp from the dark corner. Ered Luin was full of dark corners where couples might do things which they could not do anywhere else or when they just couldn’t wait for a better and more surely private place. Ori wouldn’t have even known about them except that sometimes he liked to take a shortcut and, well, because Nori was rather fond of doing his private business in dark corners, and Ori had ran into him a few times too many, not that Nori had seemed to mind, although Dwalin’s blushes had been a thing to remember. Dori surely would have minded, had he known, but what Dori did not know about he couldn’t fret over.

This time, Ori really should have just minded his own business, but there had been something in that voice that he had recognized. Something he couldn’t quite grasp, so he…

What he saw when he quietly inched deeper into the side-tunnel was not quite what he’d been expecting, but he knew the two young dwarrow who were embracing in the shadows at the collapsed end of the tunnel, though apparently not as intimately as the two knew each other.

It was Fíli, whom he had heard, a curse ending in a ragged moan. Fíli, who was now gasping a name like his own, and… looking right at Ori.

‘Like what you see?’ Fíli asked, a question and an… invitation?

Kíli turned to look at Ori as well, eyes glinting in the darkness. ‘Would you stay and watch?’ he said, voice rough, full of the same promise as Fili’s.

Ori fled, face red.

2.

The second time Ori was bringing some documents for Fíli, something that needed to be signed before they left for Erebor.

Ori had not been listening, or so he told himself, because maybe there was some part of him that liked the princes, the both of them, more than he should, and would not be averse to seeing more of them that was maybe seemly. The two had eyes for only each other, though they did play, everyone knew they played, breaking hearts left and right. He had never mentioned that time in the corridor, had never told anyone that he’d seen where Kíli’s hand had been, because private things were private and no good would ever come from telling other people’s secrets, even if those secrets were known to all.

So, he hadn’t been listening and had walked in on something far less clothed than last time. He had knocked and had been asked to enter in a voice that hadn’t sounded suspicious at all and now here he was.

It was Kíli looking sideways at him now, from astride Fíli’s lap, dressed in only a tunic, from what Ori could see. Golden hair spilled over the back of the armless chair, Fíli’s head thrown back, fingers tangled in Kíli’s mess of hair.

‘It’s Ori,’ Kíli said, shifting and Ori could not look away.

Fíli didn’t open his eyes. ´Put it on the table, would you? And then you might…’ and now he _did _look at Ori, all lusty eyes and inviting wicked smirk ‘…join us if you’d like?’

Despite himself, despite how much he wanted to join in, Ori made a strangled, slightly desperate sound and fled.

3.

The third time was one the road and the most innocent of all. Ori just stumbled upon the princes kissing, even when he could sense there would be more, if time allowed, might even be more right now, with where their hands were.

Neither of them said anything, Ori’s heart beating wildly in his ear is the only sound he could hear. Their lips were kiss-swollen, clothes and hair mussed, and Kíli’s hand was down the back of Fíli’s trousers.

Ori swallowed. ‘Your uncle wants you.’

‘No use asking you to join, then,’ Fíli said, sounding genuinely regretful. Then he arched into Kíli’s touch. ‘Stop that, we don’t have the time.’

‘Let uncle wait,’ Kíli replied, petulant, ‘let’s give Ori what he wants.’

Fíli whispered something into Kíli’s ear which made him scrunch up his nose like he was a pebbling, but nod all the same. They both looked at _him_, then, and Ori knew he couldn’t go, nor did he want to.

He waited, this time, looked at them kissing deep and ravenous, Kíli’s hand having one last fumble that made Fíli squirm. Then they put each other’s appearance to rights and followed Ori to the camp.

He really wished no-one else saw Nori looking at him and poke his tongue into his cheek, like…

Someone made a choked noise. It might have been him.

4.

The fourth time was within the warm and welcoming confines of master Baggins’s home, which was the definition of comfort and a testament to easy living, for which Ori envied master Baggins a little, even when he had never been wanting where it had mattered in his life. But that was what the Quest was about, striving for a better life.

The hobbit’s home had more rooms than Ori would have thought a single family would ever need, let alone the current sole occupant. Yet rooms aplenty meant that they could all sleep in comfort.

Though some intended to go to bed right away, Ori had even seen Nori drag Dwalin somewhere. He did _not_ think where the princes were, yet chance made him run into them again.

There was a slick noise followed by a sigh. ‘Would you like it better if Ori was here?’ Ori heard Kíli’s voice ask just as he was rounding a corner.

The door was slightly ajar and he peeked into a small room apparently claimed by the princes. Fíli was lying upon a bed, stretched out in nothing but his undershirt, Kíli in a similar state of half-dress beside him, his hand grasping at Fíli, who thrust into it.

‘You’re here, why would I need anyone else?’ Fíli asked.

‘But Ori is pretty.’

‘You’re pretty enough.’

Ori must have gasped as both turned their heads towards the door.

‘Come in and close the door,’ Kíli said, once more inviting, voice heated. And there was no saying no to the way Fili was looking at him.

Ori swallowed. And did as he was bid.

5.

The fifth time was in Rivendell, and Ori didn’t as much stumble into the princes, but rather was lured in under false pretences, again. He didn’t mind.

This time, he wasn’t asked to stay, didn’t need to be asked, because he lingered quite willingly, transfixed by the sight on the sumptuous bed, the two bodies writhing together, quite naked, lips meeting lips and hands grasping and stroking, dark and golden hair mixing where they spilled on the pillows.

Ori didn’t join in, wasn’t quite ready to join in. But he watched, avidly, his throat dry.

There were no words from any of them, no coaxing needed.

Ori spilled over his hand as he watched them, the sight of them spurring him to a fumbling, glorious finish.

PLUS ONE

The quest had been one big mess after that and they had been running, always running, or paranoid when making camp, so there had been no opportunities for any of them to indulge in any sort of carnal frivolity, let alone have privacy enough to be an observer of any such sort of frivolity without being seen and questioned at length by well-meaning relatives (or smugly praised) on the subject of how the quest was no place for such behaviour and couldn’t they wait until they had a nice bed at the end of it when Erebor was reclaimed and proper braids could be braided because, really, Ori was a perfect match for the princes because of skill and breeding and…<strike></strike>

But it wasn’t until Lake-town that something happened.

And this time it was Ori who was being watched.

He had made himself scarce onto the attics of the house, where a window opened with a view of the city at night. Having finally found a quiet spot to indulge himself in, he took himself in hand and stroked, thinking of everything he had seen, thinking about what it would feel like to have even a _kis_s.

He grasped himself firmer just as he heard the door creak on its hinges. His hand stopped moving and he fumbled to cover himself. The door closed and footsteps made the old floorboards groan a bit ominously. It _was_ an old house, to be sure.

‘Don’t let us interrupt,’ a voice said behind him. Ori drew in a shaky breath.

A hand landed on his shoulder and another voice joined in. ‘You’ve seen us often enough, could we not see you?’

Kíli and Fíli.

Of course.

‘You’d...’

The princes rounded him so they were standing in front of him, both watching him with hungry eyes. ‘You’re not something we’d be willing to let go if we had you,’ Fíli said, taking the lead while Kíli looked for a non-dusty place to sit and then just plonked himself down regardless, tugging Fíli down beside him. ‘Even if I’d need to learn how to braid properly,’ Kíli added.

Ori’s eyes widened.

‘We’d like to court you,’ Fíli said softly, almost formally, like they weren’t sitting in a dusty attic with Ori’s hands down his trousers and like Kíli wasn’t looking at said hand like the cat who’d gotten the cream. ‘But we’d also like a taste in advance,’ Kíli said, ‘you’ve seen us and been invited to watch often enough.’

Fíli settled himself better on the hard floor and looked at Ori. ‘Please?’

And how could Ori have refused such a plea? Or the hunger in Kíli’s eyes. The hunger made Ori harder and he felt his cock twitch in his lax grasp. The part of him that sounded an awful lot like Dori wanted to protest that it wasn’t proper, but he’d thrown proper into the wind the first time he _hadn’t _turned his back right away that time in Ered Luin, but the part that was all Nori was cheering him on.

He stood up slowly, trying not to mind the way his trousers flopped down to his ankles. Slowly and deliberately he peeled off his tunic and undershirt until he stood naked, goose bumps rising on his skin on the chill attic, he kicked off his boots and stepped out of his trousers.

‘Mahal wept!’ Kíli said quietly, choking on a breath.

When he dared to look, he saw two pairs of eyes riveted unblinking upon him. He swallowed, feeling himself flush hot all the way down to his chest, and took a firm grip on his cock. _If they want a show_, he thought, _let's give them one._


End file.
